


Six Hours

by Shoot1984



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Quarantine, what is the point of fic if not to torture Haytham Kenway
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoot1984/pseuds/Shoot1984
Summary: 一种致命病毒本应将海尔森当作自己的宿主，但却意外感染了谢伊。测试结果出来前，谢伊将被隔离观察。海尔森陪着他，他知道这可能是和他在一起的最后几个小时。但他还有很多话没说出口......
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 7





	Six Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834084) by [softestpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk). 



HOUR ONE  
“它的目标是你。”谢伊开口。我甩掉外套，认定接下来的六个小时还是轻便点好。  
它的目标是我，这个事实没能缓解我的愧疚——我现在所面对的无数卑鄙情感之一——我怎么能让这一切发生。  
“是的。”我回答。透过一层厚玻璃，我对上谢伊的目光。就在我看向他的一瞬间，我和他身处的这座无菌气候控制实验室便被抛在脑后，仅仅是看向那张熟悉的脸，就是一种宽慰，就足以忘记我们身处的糟糕境况。  
“整倒我他们也不算亏。”谢伊好像很高兴。他卷起袖子，透过双面密封的小口接受注射。  
针尖刺进他的皮肤时我颤了一下，不过谢伊对针管并没放在心上。

HOUR TWO  
“你就准备在那再坐四个半小时吗？”实验室的工作人员又取走一管血样。  
“如果我在这你不爽的话我当然可以去别处等。”我说，“但这种情况下我不能就这么走开。”  
“你待在这改变不了什么，我要么安然无事，要么早就被感染了。”  
“把你丢在这儿也改变不了什么。再说，等这过去了你还欠我一纸报告。”  
“你明明全程都坐在对面看着啊！”谢伊像是在抱怨。  
“我不管。报告到我手上前我不会批准你的死亡。”

HOUR THREE  
“我从来没有......”我停顿几秒，想了想还有什么是我没做过但谢伊可能做过的事，还得是我说得出口的事。“穿着衣服洗澡。”  
谢伊愤怒地瞪我一眼，我在玻璃上又画上一分，像是获胜般的扬起嘴角。  
“我能问问当时的具体情况吗？”  
“你说得好像是什么稀奇事儿一样。”他笑出声。“你应该从来没有经历过不得不穿着衣服洗澡的情况吧？”  
“你说这话像骂人，但好像有点道理。我，海尔森·肯威，为了真正的清洁，非常乐意在洗澡的时候真的有在清洗皮肤而不是衣服。”  
“好。”谢伊说。“来真的是吗？我奉陪到底。”  
他看向我时眼里的狡黠让我心头一颤。  
“我从来没有试过三人行。”他说。  
我盯着他双眼很久，然后强迫自己在给他加上一分的时候不要显得那么尴尬。  
谢伊霎时间目光如炬。“认真的吗？”他又重复一遍。“真的？”  
我移开目光，不太敢再看向他。“我以为这也不算什么稀奇事。改天你可以试一试。”  
说完，难受的感觉好多了，我从一阵晕眩感中活了下来。谢伊大概率不会想试一试。谢伊大概率只剩下生命中最后几个小时调戏我，我默许了，因为这是他最爱的消遣而我不能也不想阻止他。  
“我都不知道我还能再请两个人来这儿陪我。”他说道，声音很轻，好像我才是那个需要安慰的人。  
“对不起，谢伊。”  
“别这样。”他坐在房间中央的手术台上，两条腿在空中晃荡，像是个还没长大的男孩。“到你了。”

HOUR FOUR   
“你一直在皱眉。”谢伊说。“特别是我在抽血的时候。看不出来你还晕血。”  
“我没有。”我看着研究人员小心翼翼地拿着那个小管，像是拿着某种不稳定的炸药。  
只是因为那是你的血。  
“那，是针头咯？”谢伊继续。  
我摇头。“我如果会被针头和血吓到的话也不可能坐到今天的位子，你说呢？”  
谢伊依然盯着我，他在等一个解释。  
“我知道这些都是我的错，但我不想面对这个事实。”我承认。现在再瞒着他还有什么意义呢？“我的工作是安排你到合适的位置上而不是这种你根本无能为力的情况。”  
“他们早有预谋。”谢伊说。“你不可能提前知道。”  
“我应该提前知道。”我的回答有点过于强硬。  
谢伊不再说话。他清楚我不是在朝他发火，而是在生自己的气。  
“海尔森。”他语气轻柔，他的手紧贴在玻璃上，就在我面前。“没关系的。至少中计的是我，不是你。没有我你也可以继续。”  
我不知道他说的“你”是指阿布斯泰戈，还是我。  
我更不确定没有他我是否可以继续。  
我放弃争论，伸出手，在玻璃的另一侧贴紧他的手，似乎这样他慰藉的笑就能真的抚慰我的心。

HOUR FIVE  
“可能我没吸入多少。”最新的血样检测结果为阴性。他不会撒谎，这是这种情形下也改变不了的事实。  
但如果他是这么给自己说的，那我还是不要反驳的好。至少不是......  
不是现在。  
“可能吧。”我附和。  
“骗子。”谢伊像往常一样，好像不知道他正猜测的会是自己痛苦可怖的死亡一样。  
“你还没死。”他本应该已经咽气的。潜伏期最短只有两小时。这种快速致命的病毒能摧毁整座城市，整个国家，甚至是整个世界。  
这也是为什么它还被隔离在这。  
这也是为什么我会坐在这里，隔着两英尺的玻璃看着一个我最后接触到的男人。结局甚至不需要埋葬，尸体都会被火化。  
我和他的距离定格在了两英尺，可还有好多......  
还有好多我没说出口的话。我不想现在说，我不想让他最后的时光变得愈加难过。  
五小时四十五分钟是已知的潜伏期的极限。  
五小时过去了。  
谢伊开始咳嗽，瞬间，我的血液凝固成冰。  
“我没事。”他说。“里边太干了。”

HOUR SIX  
“有只流浪猫会在每天傍晚来偷喝牛奶。”谢伊说。“银白色的虎斑猫。如果你看见她了，我想让你把她送到禁止杀戮动物收容所。她很可爱。我不想看到她独自艰难继续下去。”  
我尽职点头，心却在胸腔内不断抽动。  
最后一份血样已经送去检验。几分钟后结果就会出现，而谢伊......  
十分钟，可能十五分钟后他就会感到一阵痉挛。寒颤，肌肉抽搐，然后是颅内一阵剧痛，没有任何止痛药能缓解的剧痛。  
二十或者三十分钟后病毒，伴随着带血的泪，就会由内而外彻底杀死他，他生命中最后的时刻会在极度痛苦之中，没有人，也没有什么东西能救助他。  
“还有，浴室旁边有盆吊兰。”他又继续。“它值得一个更好的家，不过其实只要有窗子就可以。厨房窗上还摆了非洲堇。你喝茶，他们要喝水。这些就是我给你留的遗产。”  
最后那句话又点燃我的怒火。  
我不想要谢伊的什么遗产。我要他活着。  
“谢伊——”  
“还有，阳台上有个株柠檬草。吉斯特好像很喜欢，你可以拿给他。我知道不是什么先行者之盒，只是株草而已。我保证什么也没藏在里头。”  
“谢伊——”  
“差不多就这些了。噢，嗯。袖箭留给你，你觉得谁合适就给谁吧。但别给查尔斯，否则我我他妈还会回来在梦里缠着你。”  
“求你停下。”我从靠着的玻璃旁站起。“停下来。我向你保证，你的一切心愿都会无微不至地照顾到。我亲自监督。但我不能再听下去了。”  
我不应该这样强硬。  
谢伊可能只有最后几分钟，而我几乎是在朝他吼。自从认识以来我从没吼过他。  
但就像往常一样，谢伊只是用那双永远带着信任和忠诚的眼睛看着我，那是双我最不应该辜负的眼睛。  
“我不后悔。”谢伊说。“海尔森，听我说。我很高兴一切发生在我身上。”  
“我不高兴。”我又在吼他了，我讨厌这么做。一想到我和谢伊最后的对话会演变成争吵我的心跳就在耳畔加快。我对他说的最后的话会是带着怒意，可我控制不住。  
“我爱你。”我的话音颤抖着，支离破碎。“我爱你但我要目睹你的死亡，我根本不在乎你家里的盆栽会不会有好去处。”  
谢伊的表情柔软下来。  
胸中一阵剧痛，我在想，他真的离开的那一瞬间是否就会带走我破碎的心。他出现之前我存在了很久，但直到谢伊寇马克来到我身边之前我都没有真正活过，他出现，就成了我世界里最明亮最美好的事物。  
我怎么能在一个没有他的世界里继续存在？  
“海尔森。”谢伊又一次将手掌贴在玻璃上。  
一声警铃打断他未尽的话，隔离间的自动门随之开启。  
“一切正常，寇马克先生。”天花板上的扩音器对他说。“你可以走了。”  
可以走了。  
一切正常。  
谢伊他——  
我像是被钉在那块片刻前隔开我们的玻璃上，脑中一片空白。谢伊环着我，温暖，柔软而富有生命的双唇紧紧压在我的唇上。可能是他，或者是我，或者是我们两个人的胸腔中发出一声如释重负的喘息，我双膝瘫软下去，无力支撑经历太多的躯体。  
我甚至过了很久才意识到谢伊在吻我。  
亲吻我。  
他没有尴尬地拒绝我，没有让我忘掉之前的话。  
噢，他全身心地亲吻我，正如我想象过千百次的那样，一只手环绕在我颈后，另一只按在我的胸前，贴在我的心上。他一定能感受到肋骨下那颗心剧烈跳动的心。  
“我们是不是该走了？”谢伊的前额贴着我的。  
“是的。”我舔过嘴角，感受他残存在我嘴边的气息。“是的，我们该走了。”  
明天，调查将会继续，追责将会开始。  
但今天，属于谢伊。


End file.
